


Day 10: Baking Holiday Treats ft. Arasol

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Ah well that's why we have fanfic I suppose, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, I wish there had been more focus on these two later on in canon, arasol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Aradia and Sollux have been invited to a human party celebrating an earth holiday called "Christmas." The catch is, they're required to bring a holiday treat. Working as the ultimate matesprit team, they pool their resources and set out to make their own unique Christmas cookies.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 10: Baking Holiday Treats ft. Arasol

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this to be an AU of sorts where all the humans and trolls are alive and happy and living in relative harmony post-game. There's not much else to say other than that. Enjoy the fluff!

“Hey AA?” Sollux poked his head into his matesprit’s respiteblock. “You know anything about baking?”

Aradia looked up from her husktop, her red god tier wings flitting behind her. “Not really. Why?”

Gritting his teeth, Sollux frowned. “Great…” he mumbled. “Okay so, here’s the deal: the humans are having some weird party for this earth holiday- Christ-mass or something dumb like that -and they invited us to go.”

“A party?” Aradia perked up, abandoning her husktop and heading towards a treasure box in the corner. She dug around for a few moments while Sollux waited patiently. Her head popped back up with a white party hat strapped around her chin.

“Not a corpse party,” Sollux clarified. “I think humans call those ‘funerals.’”

“Oh, okay…” Aradia’s enthusiasm dipped and she removed her hat, but she maintained a chipper smile. “Well even if there aren’t any corpses, I would like to attend!”

“I figured you would,” Sollux managed a smile, stepping further into the room. “But there’s a catch. The invitation said we have to bring a…” Sollux pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and re-read it. “…’Holiday treat.’ I think they mean a sweet-tasting food.”

“We can make that work!” Aradia optimistically announced, taking to hovering above the ground and plucking the invitation from Sollux’s willing fingers. “We can look up recipes. It can’t be that hard to make something sweet…”

“Or we could just…go out and buy something,” Sollux tried, but Aradia shook her head.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asked pointedly. “This’ll be something we can do together!”

Even though it would have been infinitely easier to just get a bag of cheap candy from one of the stores in the area, Sollux couldn’t deny that baking did promise fun, if only because it was an opportunity to spend some quality time with his matesprit. Neither of them had much in the way of cooking experience, but surely they could figure it out between the two of them.

Half of the fun was browsing the various recipes online. Sollux pulled out his own husktop and started looking for recipes, keeping track of promising links. Beside him at her desk Aradia researched Christ-mass (or as she quickly discovered it was actually pronounced, “Christmas”) so they could better participate in the party later. It turned out Christmas was very similar to 12th Perigee’s Eve, except that humans decorated a tree rather than a behemoth leaving. At least that would make the cultural transition to the human holiday a smoother one.

Somewhere in the midst of her research, Aradia got somewhat sidetracked upon discovering a page for “Dia de los Muertos” among a list of earth celebrations and proceeded to spend fifteen minutes raving about how she’d found her favorite human holiday.

“Promise me we’ll celebrate that next year?” Aradia pleaded.

“Sure, AA,” Sollux couldn’t possibly say no to her. “But for now, Christmas.”

Bowing her head in acknowledgement, Aradia agreed, “Yes, Christmas.”

Most of the tastiest-looking recipes Sollux came across were rather complex and well beyond what he felt he and Aradia were capable of producing. He was starting to get bored and considering handing the reigns to Aradia when he happened to scroll a little too far down one page and saw exactly what they’d needed.

“AA, how do you feel about making honey cookies?” Sollux asked, removing his red and blue glasses to better read the instructions and ingredients on his screen.

“That sounds tasty,” Aradia absently replied, still engrossed in her research. “Can we shape the cookies like skulls?”

Blinking slowly and returning his glasses to his face, Sollux calmly answered, “Are…skulls actually a symbol of Christmas?”

“No,” Aradia admitted, humming with laughter. “I’m just really excited for Day of the Dead.” She angled her laptop towards him. “I found this, though! One of the main Christmas stories has shepherds tending to woolbeasts. We could make woolbeast-shaped cookies.”

“Alright, that’s a plan,” Sollux sighed out tiredly. “You can get the stove going, I’ll get all the ingredients together.”

Nodding jubilantly, Aradia rose out of her seat with a flap of her wings, levitating across her respiteblock and right out the door. Sollux hopped up from his chair.

“Hey, you’re not the only one who can fly, you know,” Sollux teased, holding up a hand and lifting himself off the ground with red and blue psionics.

“I’m aware, Sollux,” Aradia patiently affirmed as she flew into the meal block. “I wasn’t trying to show off.”

Rolling his eyes but allowing an affectionate grin onto his face, Sollux proceeded towards the pantry and set about gathering the ingredients via his telekinesis.

“Alright, that recipe said…” Sollux rubbed at his forehead as he fought to remember. “Flour, sugar, ginger, vanilla, baking soda, two cluckbeast ovas…”

Tallying up each component and levitating them off the closet’s shelves in a glowing red-blue aura, the final ingredient rang loudly in his mind’s voice: _honey. Mmmmmm._

His bi-colored eyes drifted towards the bottommost shelf in the pantry, which held honeycombs with extra supplies of mind honey. Ever since he and Aradia had begun sharing a hive, she’d gladly allowed him to store the various components of his apiculture network with her belongings. Despite the danger it posed, some sick curiosity made Sollux want to see how it would react to being cooked…

“Sollux!” Aradia’s voice echoed from the meal block. “Make sure you get the regular honey and not the mind honey, honey.”

It sounded like she’d said honey one too many times. Taking a few moments to grammatically analyze the sentence, Sollux called back, “Did you just refer to me as ‘honey?’”

“I heard Rose call Kanaya by that name,” Aradia explained. “I believe it’s a human term of endearment. I think it suits you!”

Though he liked to think he was above cutesy human nonsense, Sollux’s cheeks ended up rebelling and turning faintly yellow in the hallway’s dim lighting. Gog, he was so hopelessly flushed for her it almost hurt.

Overlooking the mind honey and instead adding a jar of regular honey to his amalgamated ingredients, Sollux stalked into the brightly-lit meal block. Aradia was quietly humming what he suspected was a funeral march and messing with the stove’s temperature options. She had a frying pan out and ready on the stovetop.

Gently setting the ingredients down on the countertop, Sollux walked up behind Aradia and, fully giving in to the sappiness of the moment, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

“The recipe said low heat,” Sollux informed her, leaning into her wooly, curly hair.

Aradia leaned back towards him, nuzzling his cheek. “Aww, so no starting a hivefire with an overheated oven?”

“AA, this is _our_ hive,” Sollux droned. “I get your obsession with death and disaster, but at least try to keep our sickeningly domestic life intact now that we finally have it.”

“I was kidding,” Aradia calmly replied, turning the temperature dial to low. “What’s the first step?”

First in the instructions was melting together the sugar and honey. Sollux used his psionics to telekinetically add estimated amounts of the substances into the pan while Aradia stirred and mixed them, surveying the melting process with fascination. Once sufficiently fluent and gooey, they took it off the heat and got out a bowl to mix more ingredients into.

It was Sollux’s turn to mix, so Aradia handed him each ingredient to add to the bowl. He started with the cluckbeast ovas, sticking his tongue out in mild disgust as some of their goopy innards splashed onto his fingers. The vanilla, baking soda, and ginger went in much easier, Aradia pouring the honey-sugar mixture in while Sollux stirred.

The two of them worked together to separate the sticky concoction into smaller portions and shape them into woolbeasts (“Just make them look like clouds with four legs!” Aradia had helpfully suggested). They slid the tray of unbaked dough shapes into the oven and waited on the meal block floor for them to cook, each idly messing with the other’s hair to pass the time.

The recipe had said that the cookies should be golden by the time they were taken out of the oven. When Aradia and Sollux did remove the tray of baked treats, using their combined telekinesis to avoid accidentally burning themselves, some of the cookies were indeed golden in color. Others, however, were slightly blackened.

Not that either particularly cared. Upon sampling their holiday treats, they concluded that both the black and yellow cookies were equally delicious, if of different tastes. Perhaps human taste buds were just more sensitive. Besides, Aradia pointed out how fitting the black and yellow color scheme was for Sollux’s stingbug obsession. With their woolbeast shape and stingbug color, both Aradia and Sollux had left their own unique mark on the cookies.

“We should bake together more often,” Aradia decided when she finished her third cookie.

“If you wanna, sure,” Sollux said with a mouthful of cookie, spraying crumbs everywhere. "We can do that for that human dead day you like so much."

Smiling and yellow eyes alight, Aradia leaned forward and pecked Sollux on the cheek, cleaning up a small patch of crumbs just beside his mouth.

Openly blushing, Sollux decided right then and there that so long as it meant he got to spend more time with his matesprit, he would gladly do all the baking in the world.

_Thus ends the tenth day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm really hoping I can pick up the pace with this challenge from here on out. I've been on vacation in New Orleans this weekend and I've had zero time to write until now. >o<)


End file.
